Madness
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Slightly AU,mentions of Dark!Jack,OC/Jack. 20 yrs after Fear took the world,a girl was murdered. MiM then made a sprite by reviving her but soon disappeared. Shadow is a sprite of the night, not what she seems & like Pitch & Jack can't be seen. Her somewhat solitary peace ends when Guardians need help to stop Cold & Dark who have put their very existence in danger. Full Summ inside
1. Prelude

**Summary:** Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.

20 years since the world was taken by Fear, a girl was murdered. The Man In The Moon took this as an opportunity to create another sprite by reviving her, but along the way she disappeared.

Shadow is a sprite of the night without a cause, and like the Boogeyman and Jack Frost, is not able to be seen by others. For years of being on her own, her somewhat peace is suddenly disturbed when she is called (but actually taken) to the North Pole, told that the MiM wanted her to help The Guardians defeat the 2 who have put their very existence in jeopardy: the two called Cold and Dark. But what if she doesn't exactly cooperate, not wanting to be a part of the Kiddie Patrol, as she puts it, being more defiant to the situation than Jack was? Plus, when she doesn't even know who or _what_ exactly she is?

But there is more to her than meets the eye—why does she call herself Shadow when MiM describes everything about her as "Light"?

_*Jack/OC__  
__Tooth/Jack_  
_Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

_**M for language, death, future adult content and maybe graphic writing.**_

**_[DISCLAIMER: _**_I'm only writing this once so read attentively! DREAMWORKS and the fabulous WILLIAM JOYCE OWN THE GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD book series AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS movie, the CHARACTERS, PLOT, and ETC. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE TWISTED LITTLE SPRITE OC.**]**_

* * *

**PRELUDE**

* * *

Wonder.

Dreams.

Hope.

Memories.

Fun.

These are the main traits that are alive in every child. The ones that tend to disappear as they become older, making them forget the grandeur of life.

This is what the Guardians are to protect and keep alive. Without them, there would only be fear.

But what about the lesser, not-as-acknowledged characteristics that children also hold? They are not very noticeable in every child, but they reside somewhere.

What about them?

Can they all eventually get the recognition they deserve? Or remain to be overlooked?

The Man in the Moon thought this over. He had always called upon those main traits for years, leaving the lesser alone to their own, knowing that they would survive unlike those like Wonder who would most likely stifle.

But as he looked down, all he could do was frown and shake his head. This was not the world he had once known. No, the children here are becoming much more brutal and full of apathy.

The traits have become increasingly rare in the children of today, losing their innocence too early. But what else could he do? There were already guardians for all that was needed, even those such as Cupid and Mother Goose, for Love and Storytelling.

The Man in the Moon slumped his shoulders. It was like fighting a losing battle.

And that's when it hit him—he suddenly realized what they were missing. And then he knew what he had to do. He hurried to the room where the giant telescope was; he looked thru at the children below. He knew it would be difficult to find a vessel that still possessed even a sliver of faith.

The telescope maneuvered itself to a certain point to where it sensed the location of the child he needed.

The Man in the Moon looked thru the giant lens—he didn't smile. This was no laughing matter. The situation was not necessarily a happy or joyous one, he knew. Yet sure enough, the magic telescope was correct and he was soon peering down at his soon-to-be solution.

* * *

_Have you ever known what it's like to be alone? I don't mean the kind from being taunted by the school bully, or from being the last to be picked for a game._

_I mean truly alone._

_The kind that grabs at you with an iron grip and hovers over you like a cloud. Feeling as if it will suck you in like a blackhole, making you want nothing more than to disappear from existence. And if it gets worst enough, you might get to the point where you just stop caring—for anything or anyone._

_Kinda depressing? Must be a mighty lot of loneliness, you say? Well, what else would I have expected with my….condition..? _

_Shadows constantly play along the stone walls, something that has started to become part of the norm for me yet somewhat calming. If only I hadn't made...whatever stupid mistake I had, I doubt I'd be in this predicament._

_All I **do** know, is I think that I'm somewhere buried below the surface. Of course this makes it impossible to tell how much time has passed; has it been days, or months...? Is it daytime or night? You're not given much time to think anyway. **They** make sure of that. They can smell fear, practically. _

_So when his voice emerges from the darkness, eyes glittering devilishly, do not show it. Even though it is like looking in the eyes of a predator; his voice was mysterious yet rolled so smoothly off the tongue. ... If only I hadn't listened to him. _

_...And I had played right into his hands, as I could tell as I'm here now._

_For as long as I can remember, I've been held captive here in this deep, dark hell. Yet I don't remember exactly **why**. _

_No, captive is not the right word for this. It was something else...what was that other word...?_

_Oh, yeah_

_Prisoner._

Iron hung from above, decorating the cavern's high, dome-like ceiling. The faint flickering from metal supplied the only source of light so far underground, even though it was always dim.

She sat up instantly. There were no footsteps. There never were, just that cool feeling of a presence; she rubbed her arms in a feeble attempt of warming herself up from the sudden draft. Her eyes flickered toward the front of the small room—the surrounding walls were made of cold rock, save for the front, which is where the little light filtered thru the cold bars. Where she knew he would come thru.

"Aw, don't be like that." She heard him before she could see him. He called softly to her, and she could make out his long fingers curling around the metal bars of her cell. His features were invisible thru the darkness that shrouded him whole, except for the floating glittering eyes and pointed teeth.

She instinctively scooted to press against the walls, ignoring the chill that shot through her body. She swallowed hard, her hands curling into fists in the darkness.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," his voice lowered with each syllable; he chuckled lightly adding, "that is, if you cooperate." He leaned against the metal, telling her to come. He didn't even bother forcing a smile this time after so many failed attempts.

She shook her head frantically and his face twisting in a scowl. She inched up against the wall until the whole back side of her body was getting chills from the temperature; she now regretted her action.

The man growled. She wondered if he could see her eyes widening in the dark as easily as she could see him. And without further warning he yanked open the steel door with seemingly no effort, that she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for. He seized her upper arm, pulling her close and forcing her to stare into his bright amber eyes.

"_That was not a question you little worm!_" he hissed in her face.

"Hey Pitch!"

The lean man turned to scold the uninvited guest only to be cut off as the intruder continued.

"Lay off a little will ya. She's already gotten enough scratches on her."

Looking behind Pitch's shoulder, she could see his partner-in-crime balancing on one of the few lines strung throughout the cavern's walls. He was somewhat pale, she could tell by his bare feet as he seemed to concentrate on to not losing his balance. His face was constantly covered in the shadow of his hood, leaving her imagination to run rapid about his features.

He stopped somewhat right behind Pitch and swung the long crooked stick to rest on his right shoulder.

"If she gets too hurt anymore, I don't think that would be any good for your plans," he mocked.

Her stomach dropped; she could practically see the smirk thru the darkness of his hoodie.

Pitch turned back toward her and put a finger under his lip, musing this over. She flinched feeling his ghostly hand grab her face and force her to look in his bright, haunting eyes. She awaited her fate with wide eyes, suddenly realizing she was holding her breath. She knew he had made a decision when he held out his hand at her face, fingers splayed, only to quickly pull it back.

He smirked wickedly, "Nah. I think you should be able to handle it without assistance." He folded his hands behind his back.

She looked at him confused when the sudden tingling of something sliding across her leg. With each second Pitch's smirk widened, the crawling sensation grew more irritating yet she ignored it.

"Don't try to fight it, child," Pitch cooed.

That's when she looked down. Pitch's shadow was growing—long, dark tendrils slid from him to the short feet away where she was standing. She watched in frozen horror as they slid across her feet, almost like snakes.

And the longer she stared, the longer and faster the shadows grew, sliding up her body. And the closer it slid up her body, the more she noticed some resembled clawed hands.

"If you resist again, it could backfire, and at the most, you could come out deformed." Pitch warned without the slightest hint of worry.

It were as cold as ice; she looked up to Pitch to find a placid expression on his face. She felt one long tendril climb the side of her face then grasp tightly to her hair, her mouth opening up in a silent scream. She was afraid to look down. She could feel the shadows crawling up every inch of her and didn't want to see her body consumed in black.

She could swear that a tear rolled down her cheek sometime during it all, but the feeling was wiped away by an icy finger of a shadow-hand.

A loud neigh broke the silence. She need not turn around to know that one of Pitch's so-called "nightmares" were behind her—solidified bad dreams that took on the appearance of wild mares. And honestly, she thought the name fit them perfectly.

"Are you afraid?" Pitch mocked coolly.

She lost sight in her left eye. Her entire body was covered in the black substance, save for her face. Feeling the cold sensation as they danced thru her hair.

The nightmare trotted around the two in a circle.

"You know that they can smell fear." Sounds of several more hooves joined the silence. Pitch moved aside to allow the nightmare to stare into her eyes. It licked its large lips in anticipation.

To say she was afraid would be an understatement.

Pitch's partner shifted, holding his long staff out in front of himself defensively.

"Try to sing for them a little, why don't you," Pitch mocked, watching a dark hand cover her mouth like Saran Wrap and her eyes stare in terror at the dark substance poured into her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe, and choked.

The nightmare's thick throat opening to reveal rows of jagged teeth was the last thing she saw, then everything went black.

* * *

holy hell I've jumped on the bandwagon. I need help, seriously.

you are freakin crazy if you haven't already seen this movie. I mean like it is awesome, real talk like. this movie IS _the shit_. fuqin epic.

yeah... so if you haven't already gotten it, this is sorta a prologue. This part is sometime during the movie in a sort of AU, as if it would have taken a different turn.

and... Should I continue? Is this hopeless? Please let me know


	2. Chapter 1: Rendezvous

**Summary:** Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.

20 years since the world was taken by Fear, a girl was murdered. The Man In The Moon took this as an opportunity to create another sprite by reviving her, but along the way she disappeared.

Shadow is a sprite of the night without a cause, and like the Boogeyman and Jack Frost, is not able to be seen by others. For years of being on her own, her somewhat peace is suddenly disturbed when she is called (but actually taken) to the North Pole, told that the MiM wanted her to help The Guardians defeat the 2 who have put their very existence in jeopardy: the two called Cold and Dark. But what if she doesn't exactly cooperate, not wanting to be a part of the Kiddie Patrol, as she puts it, being more defiant to the situation than Jack was? Plus, when she doesn't even know who or _what_ exactly she is?

But there is more to her than meets the eye—why does she call herself Shadow when MiM describes everything about her as "Light"?

_*Jack/OC  
____Tooth/Jack_  
_Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

_**M for language, death, future adult content and maybe graphic writing.**_

_Listen to: "never let this go" by Paramore_

* * *

******[THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! ! !]**

*******(the security code to log on was "stfu." WIN.)**

**"—-" means someone stopped talking quickly or sped to the next sentence.**

**"~" after a word means the last letter was dragged out a little.**

**In this version, Jamie was not the first child to see Jack. Centuries before him was another little boy.**

**And (below) it's pronounced "rahn-deh-voo."**

* * *

**Ch 1: Rendezvous**

* * *

Burgess was a small town. It was not easily noticed by some; you could easily pass right thru it on the highway if you did not pay enough attention. But to others, it was just what it seemed—a peaceful, calm town—that many of its residents loved.

Even though it had not always been like that, as one in particular can remember—the days when it was nothing but forests and fresh air...

Jack Frost twisted and turned at the wind's will. He was making his usual rounds at the last trickle of frost during the end of winter, early spring.

He was currently sitting atop a light post. The sky was a brilliant multitude of lavender, indigo and gold of a sunset—a sight that would have many staring in awe.

Jack sneered.

He was crouched over his knees, hands resting in his jacket pocket, and signature staff could be seen poking out from between his crossed arms. His hood obscured the view of his face. He had been staring at the streets of people for who-knows-how-long; there were quite many outside despite it snowing.

Was he upset? Angry?

Was he just bored, at the soon coming of the warm seasons?

He didn't even know.

He _was_ a little disappointed, he could say. There were two reasons of his feeling of being bothered. For one: he wanted more snow. He wanted a blizzard, a snow warning that would keep them in their homes, freezing under their blankets.

But he knew he couldn't do too much. Not here, at least—it would "disrupt the balance of nature." And he didn't want a pissy Mother Nature coming after him again, especially after what happened _last time_. (He had decided he wanted the best of both worlds of the beaches of Florida's Orlando and winter weather in the middle of a blazing springtime. Let's just say that it hasn't snowed there since; and when those cartoons show the characters turning black after being struck with lightening, they are not exaggerating.)

The second reason would be that he would be coming back to Pitch's empty handed. No, he hasn't done anything _too_ terrible, but he just didn't feel like putting up with Pitch's aggravating yammering on the fact.

And yes Pitch. Pitch Black.

Jack Frost is in cahoots with the Nightmare King.

Oh, no, Jack is no "guardian," as old Saint Nick had wanted him to be. No, he knew that the "Man in the Moon" had stripped any such title from his name.

He resisted to look up as earth's annoying orbiting satellite as he peaked his head higher into the sky for the approaching nighttime. Twirling his staff, he summoned another more couple feet of snow. Then decided against it to created hail.

His eyes scanned the passing crowds until falling upon a small group of children. He decided they didn't look too young, maybe around nine, eleven at the most.

He didn't need to make a graceful landing, as he knew they couldn't see him regardless. Their conversation wasn't exactly hushed and his interest grew catching words of "scared," "cursed," and "I don't know."

Their voices paused abruptly as they pulled jackets and hats closer as a gust of frigid wind blew past.

"All I'm saying is that I kinda doubt that," a curly haired girl stuttered thru chatters of teeth. "There's no proof."

A boy who seemed to be the center of attention turned to her, bewildered. Jack has seen his expression before—a person who was honestly spooked.

"What other proof do you need?!" he questioned. "It was there when I looked and when I turned around it was gone!"

"Well, some solid evidence would be nice," the girl commented. Jack noticed a spot-like mole stood out near her left eye on her light coffee-colored skin.

"I told you—there was something like a shadow that, like, ran out the room too!"

Now Jack was definitely interested. "A vanishing shadow, hm?" He spoke to himself.

"And don't say that it was a trick of the light," the boy added. "I _know _it _wasn't_."

"Oooooo, you know what they say 'bout stuff like that," another girl chimed in. She appeared to be the youngest of the group. "Your house might be...you know..."

"Haunted?" Jack finished with a smirk to what she was too afraid to say. This is exactly what he needed, what would get Pitch off his back.

The boy glared at her. "No it's not! You don't know anything!"

"Yes I do!" Her voice was a high pitch due to her young age. "Leave me alone," she defended herself.

The two began bickering, the remaining children soon chiming in. Jack chuckled, commenting at how naïve they were before flitting off with the wind, and carried him half way around the world.

One too many times he asked himself why he insists on coming back to this boring town. And each time, his mind could never produce an answer. When he constantly traveled the world or was underground with Pitch, he always found himself finding time to come and visit it, and now, one person in particular. Just as he was doing now.

Jack landed on the roof with a soft _'THUD!'_ And he knew that right away, a little kid had instantly sat upright somewhere inside. The roof was a nice smoky red color. Or, it would have been if it was visible under all the snow he had caused.

The thought made a smirk cross his face.

Frost marked his footsteps as he trailed along the windowsills of the two-story home until he came to a room filled with spaceships and artificial stars.

With a wave of his staff, the window blew up with a gust of wind and he stepped inside, not bothering to knock.

He grumbled at the sudden heat; the room was dark, he found out, and was immediately blinded. Jack stiffened immediately as a force grabbed him thru the dark, catching him off guard. Rage quickly replaced the shock and his immediate reaction was to grab at his attacker's throat, but he froze instead, hearing a familiar voice.

Erik buried his face into Jack's stomach, shivering at the sprite's freezing body temperature. "What took you so long?" His voice muffled.

Jack patted his head. "What do you think? I had some business to take care of, kid." He didn't even smirk at Erik's joy. It's been a long time since he's been...

Jack turned his attention out the window. Water was beginning to pool along the sill due to the snow that fell from the open window. He once again asked himself what good was it to come here every autumn, winter and spring, year after year? He didn't need this. He could give the young boy hypothermia and not think twice about it.

But then again, Erik has been the first to see him in centuries since his myth began.

He knew that if he had at least one child that was able to see him, then maybe he would not end up completely delusional—he didn't want to become the next Old Man Trouble.

The sound of a sob broke his train of thought. "Hey, what's up kiddo?" Jack looked down at the young Ukrainian boy.

The smaller boy shook his head and Jack realized he was sobbing uncontrollably. "Y-you just d-don't know, Jack." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Things have been getting a lot worst since last time."

Jack cocked his head. " "Since when" what?"

"Since 'bout last April," he sobbed. Erik backed away and sat on his bed. He squinted his eyes as he looked up at the tall sprite. He still had his hood on and knew it was impossible to see his face in this little light.

"Have you heard of the Shadow Creeper?" He gazed intently at the older boy.

"Uh, no~"

Erik sighed.

"Why don't you tell me a lil' bit 'bout him."

"Jack, it's not a "him," it's an "it," " he corrected. The sprite put his hands up defensively. "It was a tale that was going 'round school once. Now...not so much a tale... They saw that it doesn't matter if it's day or nighttime, whenever there're shadows, the Shadow Creeper is able to come. Especially is there're corners.

"There have been rumors of stuff moving from where you left it or even disappearing," Erik continued. "And then some people say that they see, like, someone leaving at like the corner of their eye but when they look it's nothing there." He then shivered. Jack could feel the once-toasty air quickly seeping out the window. "Jack, it's really scary; lots of people at school are starting to think this place is haunted."

Jack resisted the urge to laugh and mused this over in his head. The kid was totally over-exaggerating, he thought. "Well, has anyone even _seen_ this 'Shadow Creeper'?"

"_No!_ Their scared to! Saying that it will suck out your soul if you try—-o-r you will die or turn to stone or go blind or something like that." He then stared at him. "Do you think you could do anything?"

_'Yeah, I can do something about it,'_ Jack thought a little sarcastically. He could have sworn he growled.

"Erik, I'm not a Guardian."

"Y-yeah...but still..." Erik stared up into the dark shadows of his hood, trying to think of an excuse. His eyes grew wide at suddenly hearing Jack chuckle.

Jack shoved the child aside effortlessly before proceeding back outside, clenching his staff tighter. It looked like the beginning of a storm and he was determined to cause a few blizzards if he could.

"Where are you going?!"

Jack sighed; he knew this would come. "Out." Jack did not turn around; Erik's face was probably scrunched up at the start of tears for all he knew. And frankly, he didn't quite care.

"B-but you can't leave!"

He turned quickly, rearing in the boy's face. "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't, pipsqueak!?"

Erik froze momentarily before squeaking, "I'm scared..."

"Well that's not my problem," he muttered, turning back to the snow. To be honest, he was interested in this Shadow Walker-whoever-it-was. The thought was like getting ready for a hunt a large game.

"JACK! PLEASE!" Erik threw himself around the sprite's torso. "IT MIGHT GET ME!"

"Kid, let go!" The child was already frightened, so there was no more use staying. Attacking him would only make him want to stop believing in Jack and maybe Pitch, even as he pulled on Jack's sweater.

The struggle lasted for mere seconds. Though when Erik tugged at his jacket too forcefully, to Jack, his reaction happened in slow motion. He could see the boy freeze in shock, his eyes growing wide until all the white was shown. His mouth drop open in a silent gasp of fear and surprise. Him taking steps back and Jack's sweater dropping from his hands. The hood sliding off his face.

This person in front of him was not the Jack Frost that Erik remembered on that snow day. The guy who was always smiling, who didn't stop playing even after he and his friends had to go inside for supper. Who drew pictures of frost on his window and played silent games while his parents were still awake.

No, this Jack—if it was the same—was someone more dark and...some other word meaning evil that he had heard his mother say. This Jack was even meaner than the bullies at school; he knew.

The room was silent for minutes, the two just staring at each other.

Erik took several slow steps backwards.

_"Hey, kid. Why do ya look so scared for?"_ is what Jack was going to say, but his tongue couldn't find the words; it's been some time since his head had been fully exposed like this. He frowned instead.

"Y-you...you've changed..." The look for fear was very clear on little Erik's face. He pointed at Jack's face.

His hair had remained messy, as well as the rest of him. Jack's eyes were wide in shock, no longer a bright electric blue, but had dulled to no emotion. His pupils smaller and his eyes slanted, erasing the look of happiness and innocence. Erik could see the points Jack's ears have begun to grow into, and the graying tint of his fingernails that squeezed around his staff. Jack's mouth hug open in what was going to be a scolding, this giving Erik a clear view of his now pointed teeth.

He reminded Erik of a monster, not a fun-loving winter sprite.

Jack glanced across the room at Erik's mirror he just noticed. He too was taken aback. He didn't know how long he had been underground with Pitch, but surely not enough time for him to change like _this_, right, he thought.

Immediately Erik screamed.

Jack had flown away in the wind long before his mother came rushing into the bedroom to the terrified boy.

***~.*~.~***

The stars were just beginning to shine. Few cars brewed driving and faint chirping of crickets filled the air. Snow began to fall gently on the sleepy city, the winds whipping up anything that wasn't held down. The moon shone bright and full on the world below.

The night was late. Little to no one was outside.

She smiled to herself. This time was perfect; she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Earlier that day, she had the pleasure of helping herself to a batch of piping hot brownies and watching a group of children wet their pants seeing her appear from nowhere sitting on the couch near them.

And now that she thought about it, the idea of another round of pastries didn't sound too bad. She just hoped she could get them out the house before the mother or father saw...again.

The rooftops were bare for only her to use, jumping from one to the next. The air was clear and crisp; a thought flickered across her mind about the odd weather for the middle of early spring.

The murmur of a television could be heard far off. She leaned over the edge of the roof and peered inside, looking for the source, for people—nothing; there was only the faint flickering of light from another room.

Anyone who would be alarmed to see the figure soaring from building to building. But the only part is that no one _could_ see. She had found that out the day the Moon awoke her. But she preferred it that way—to not deal with any bothersomes, no issues.

The night was hers.

But, unfortunately, it did not last long.

Long tendrils of golden light shattered the darkness, spiraling down from the sky. She watched in annoyance as they crept into many, if not all, the houses and homes below. A smile broke out across her face as it dawned on her who had come to pay her a visit.

But maybe, it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

As a stream of sand descended next to her aiming for the apartment beside her, she reached out and touched it, watching in awe as animals formed from the magical sand, twisting and turning about her. She looked up to see a giant golden cloud and many more strings of sands receding and descending from it. Her staring was cut short when one long band of sand wrapped around her waist, creeping up to her like a snake, and pulled her into the sky.

She gasped; he was finally going to allow her to be atop his cloud. Never had she known of The Sandman to let anyone so much as touch his dreamsand-cloud, no one that he didn't trust. But then again, there weren't many that were pure enough to feel its power, as she'd been told. Though she herself wouldn't consider herself exactly "pure."

Despite her ability, she let out a shrill cry when she was suddenly hoisted into the air, then plopped down on the golden cloud. Before, she and the Sandman had never had a confrontation, but not quite as close contact as this. She stood still, her legs still crossed, not wanting to disturb him and then sent falling thru the cloud and to the ground.

The Sandman made no move that he acknowledged her presence. And for a moment more she watched him from behind, silently commanding his orchestra.

She still hasn't gotten over how short he was.

After sometime of quiet, she went to swinging her legs over the edge and turning her attention to the town below; the bright city lights danced with the moonlight. She watched the many golden streams sneak into homes, giving the residents dreams and its surroundings a soothing warm golden glow. The dreamy sounds of the night...

She was soon joined when she felt Sandy sit beside her, the cloud momentarily dipped from the weight. She didn't need to look up to know that he was done for the night. They wouldn't have much time now, she knew he was tired. He was always tired.

But despite the fact, she couldn't say too much to ruin the few moments they did share. She laid her head on his shoulder—and had to bend down much lower because of their height difference. Sandy patted her head affectionately; the gesture alone caused warmth and sleepiness to spread thru her. Tonight, they were not going to talk—well, she talk and he make charades out of sand.

After centuries of solitude, it was comforting to have someone that you could call a friend.

And someone that could _see_ you.

* * *

**PLOT BUNNIES!**

**if anyone has any of or what they want to see, please do not hold back. JUST SAY! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Syndicate

**Summary:** Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.

20 years since the world was taken by Fear, a girl was murdered. The Man In The Moon took this as an opportunity to create another sprite by reviving her, but along the way she disappeared.

Shadow is a sprite of the night without a cause, and like the Boogeyman and Jack Frost, is not able to be seen by others. For years of being on her own, her somewhat peace is suddenly disturbed when she is called (but actually taken) to the North Pole, told that the MiM wanted her to help The Guardians defeat the 2 who have put their very existence in jeopardy: the two called Cold and Dark. But what if she doesn't exactly cooperate, not wanting to be a part of the Kiddie Patrol, as she puts it, being more defiant to the situation than Jack was? Plus, when she doesn't even know who or _what_ exactly she is?

But there is more to her than meets the eye—why does she call herself Shadow when MiM describes everything about her as "Light"?

_*Jack & Shadow/Nightlight (oc)_  
_Tooth/Jack_  
_Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

_**M for language, death, future adult content and maybe graphic writing.**_

* * *

**My computer**** cr****ashed. Please forgive me...**

**This is supposed to be sometime later after the last chapter.**

_Listen to: "work" by Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

**Ch 2: Syndicate**

* * *

"Come, come! You must hurry!"

The large portly man called loudly, brushing aside several tall, hairy creatures. He ushered three others to follow him inside a large room.

"What the bloody hell is it this time?!" The large anthropomorphic rabbit grumbled.

The slam of the heavy wooden door behind him was his only answer. Everyone but the man jumped in surprise, and turned toward the entrance. He stood in the doorway for several seconds before walking to the front of his small group.

His large hands were clenched into fists, his dark eyebrows—which contrasted with his long white beard—were knitted together in a worried look.

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The only sounds were the restless fluttering of Tooth's wings and the nervous quiver of whiskers. Everything else was so quiet, a pin could drop and it would echo.

None of the guardians were in a particularly swell mood. Ever since their run-in with Pitch Black, they have been feeling their powers depleting rapidly.

It began with the Tooth Fairy, after the attack on her tooth palace. Then, after Pitch tricked Jack Frost into joining him, the remaining guardians soon felt the still-growing effect of children ceasing to believe in them.

The sound of dinging bells became restless. A whistle blow of a train, and the magical sound of twinkling sand were the only things to break the silence. Everyone kicked at the ground lightly, though there was nothing there.

The side effects include flight becoming increasingly difficult for Tooth, North losing his youthful strength and jolliness, and E. Aster slowly losing his 7-plus foot height. The only one who was not affected was the Sandman.

The large man crossed his arms.

The elves cheered and ran towards North, bells dangled from their hats; they seemed to be the only ones in cheerful moods. Everyone shifted from back to forth, all of their facial expressions knit.

"North..." It was Tooth who finally broke the silence. "You haven't spoken a word since we arrived; what is the reason for calling us here? Is something wrong?" The fairy gazed at the portly man, her wings making a soft humming sound as they flapped. Her miniature clones also quivered.

"Yeah," the tall, human sized bunny began to protest. "Why are we here anyways?" E. Aster tapped his foot as he twirled then pointed a sharply carved edge of a boomerang at the older man.

Everyone had been busy trying to save as many of the last of their believers as they could—the Tooth Fairy had been making her rounds under the pillows of millions of kids, yet at a much slower rate than usual, and what she would prefer; Bunnymund had been in his Warden dying eggs, getting ready for next year's Easter; Sandy had been awoken from his slumber, while awaiting nightfall. And who was falling asleep yet again. Needless to say, neither had been too pleased at Santa's timing.

Everyone snapped back to reality hearing North clear his throat.

"Everyone, there is news from Man in Moon," he announced, not very loudly so that the others had to step closer to hear. He paused, expecting a loud eruption of questions and remarks but was met by none.

The Easter rabbit scoffed. "Oh-ho really. Then what does he have ta say now? The last time he open'd his mouth, his little plan backfired."

The room went momentarily quiet, no one sure how to react to the remark made about their supposed-to-be addition, Jack Frost.

"I-is it Pitch again?" Tooth asked, lowering herself to the floor after growing exhausted of floating.

Sandy formed a question mark of sand above his head.

"The Man..." North paused and quickly surveyed the room. "The Man has called for us to invite another among us—-"

"So you mean he wants another Guardian," Bunnymund interrupted.

"-—_No_, I mean what he said," North hissed. "He said for us to get help...a, uh, assistance to periodically join us in our hunt for Pitch."

All but Tooth rolled their eyes. And gazed up at the large full moon before moving to the center of the room where the crests of the Guardians were carved into tile on the floor.

Everyone watching in awe as the moon created a beam of bright light that fell upon the circular tile in the center. Everyone stood quietly, eyes shifting between one another and the circular tile that slowly opened, emitting a pedestal holding a large crystal still partially embedded in rock. Even the elves, in their little suits, stood as still as gnome statues.

"Sure looks like he's recruiting another Guardian," Bunnymund mumbled.

A collective gasp echoed around the room as a bright light shone from the large gem, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room; And yet, still it shone brighter. Everyone shielded their eyes. Yeti's hid, elves stared. Sandy gave a subconscious glare toward where he hoped the moon was, and Tooth tried to gaze reassuringly at her assistants.

The process seemed to go on for ages. Unlike last time; it seemed instant.

"Man in Moon," North spoke, "who shall it be...?"

The brightness grew even more intense, if that were possible. The sudden blast knocking the elves on their backs and Tooth's mini fairies cowered behind her. When it finally died down, a figure carved purely out of stone stood in place of the giant moonstone.

Tooth clapped her hands together loudly. "Oh! It's a girl!" she gasped happily. Her fairies buzzed amongst her.

Carved out of crystal was indeed a girl. The sculpture shown a petite girl wearing a one-strapped elegant looking dress of waves. Her hands were held out in front of her as if she was holding some invisible object. Her short hair reached to her shoulders, a plump bang was swept just over her right eye. The figure seemed to be emitting its own additional light, if it were possible.

Bunnymund looked unexpectantly pleased.

Sandy smiled.

North glanced at everyone before turning back to the moonstone. He wasn't sure if the others saw, but the statue not only seemed to be giving off it's own light, but it appeared to shimmer. Or that could just be his thousand-plus years of age catching up to him.

The statue seemed to want to jump between two figures—to stay at its current one as well as blend into another.

Tooth continued to buzz about the room, cooing and cheering of excitement that another girl would be joining them. Sandy was fast asleep floating in midair, and Bunnymund scooting away any elves that wondered too close to his tail.

Yes, North knew he was the only one who noticed.

"Oh, I hope she has wonderful teeth!" Tooth smiled. She nodded at one of her clones.

"But who exactly is she?" Bunnymund asked, killing Tooth's excitement to turn into curiosity. Everyone stared expectantly at North.

North's eyes widened hearing the Man's response whispered in his ear.

"Nightlight," he answered. "The Man in The Moon wants us to recruit Nightlight."


	4. Chapter 3: Fatality

**Summary: **Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.

In order to once again claim the world, Pitch had to trick a winter sprite. The Guardians had been too focused on themselves, and not in stopping Pitch until it was too late, and are now paying the price.

Determined to capture the "Shadow Creeper" Jack Frost must bring it back to Pitch, to fulfill his hold on the world again by fear. What exactly does this Shadow Creeper have that will help to aid Pitch's dominance?

Added, the Man in the Moon has called the remaining Guardians to recruit Nightlight to help take down Pitch Black, temporarily.

_*Jack/OC  
Tooth/Jack_  
_Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

**_M for language, death, future adult content and maybe graphic writing._**

* * *

**This is a new style of writing for me, so this is_ really_ rusty. You've been warned.**

_Listen to:__ "get up" by Barcelona_

* * *

**Ch 3: Fatality**_  
_

* * *

All she wanted was to return home. Too sad that never happened.

It was her, her two sisters and younger brothers. Her youngest sister had just been brought home from daycare.

She was entrusted with guiding them home from school. But she didn't notice the man following them until what was too late.

_Before the black and red collide,_  
_I must bid you this goodbye._  
_My head is dizzy now,_  
_Mommy, Daddy; I won't be making it home tonight._

It was the fourth day that she started picking them up by city bus. They only needed to take two, and walk a way to the house—pass several stores and across a road.

_I lied, but my sister believed me._  
_We will never have a full chance to say goodbye;_  
_Will you forgive me?_

When the man's coarse did not change after she walked thru bushes and across the street, the dread began sinking in. The house was just a block away—they just needed to get into the gated neighborhood.

But she knew they would never make it.

_Do you remember the times we would yell together,_  
_The secrets we shared?_  
_Well, try to, my dear._  
_Reminisce._

She looked down at her three younger siblings—they were too busy arguing, oblivious to the danger they were in.

Cars rolled passed. Random people stood loitering outside restaurants. But they did not live on the socially-accepted side of town, even if their home was beautiful.

No one would help them. Even if they screamed.

_Don't call for me_  
_Because I won't hear._  
_Do not cry_  
_Because there is nothing you could have done,  
There is no need for you to fear._

Her heart felt heavy.

She decided to mask the situation as a game.

She suddenly remembered a quote that her father told no more than three days ago.

Her father...

A cold sweat broke throughout her body.

_From blessings you came and death you will part,_  
_Just don't let the world hurt you,_  
_To kill that spark._

_We were just kids born as the world was falling apart._  
_Honey, dry your eyes;_  
_Be strong for your sister._  
_It was fate, I guess; an un-dodge-able arrow, _  
_A quickly thrown dart._

She broke apart the bickering and turned their attention to the nearing house complex.

"Wanna play a game?" she had asked.

The little eyes around her lit up in a collected agreement.

She pointed out their approaching destination and said "whoever makes it home first can have my leftover chocolate and my share of ice cream**_._**"

Her young brother looked at her. "But you love sweets! I never heard you say you'll just give it away!"

She bent and kissed his head. "Don't worry about that Junior. Just think of it...as a special treat, okay?"

Her two younger sisters were not left out, and were given a bear hug.

"Now, if you don't remember anything about me, try to remember this-"

"Remember what?" It was the youngest of the group who spoke up. The three were all under ten, their ages ranging mainly eight years younger than her.

"Junior: stop fighting your sisters, help them instead. Protect Itty Bitty and Mini Bit here," she referred to the two youngest siblings—who was the toddler at home and the young kindergartener walking with them.

She turned to the second oldest. "Learn to control yourself, because if you don't, and put away all that ridiculousness you will come to regret it. Too many people care about you and want to do things for you to have this closed mindset that everyone is out to get you."

She turned to the youngest. " And Mini Bit: do not think you have to copy off of anyone to get somewhere; be your own person, who you want to be and don't care about what others say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you saying that?"

The stalker was nearing in on them. She knew that someone was not going to make it back.

"You all are smart, strong and beautiful—do not ever forget that. And if I don't make it back, tell Mom and everyone I love them... and I tried..."

The man was jogging now to catch up to them.

And she would do everything in her power to make sure her brother and sisters were not harmed.

She forced a smile instead. "Ready?! The race starts at the count of three."

_In this world, everyone is taken for granted,_  
_To give, so others are selfish, and receive._  
_Just don't succumb to the darkness._

"One..."

_(My sisters) Take pride._

"Two..."

_Sing._

"Three..."

_Play._

"Go!"

_(My brother) Laugh._

"DON'T STOP!"

_(The baby) Fly._

They all took off running as fast as short legs can carry. The stalker was not far behind and she lagged behind to watch her brother and sisters' progress.

They wouldn't make it in time.

Bystanders saw a girl suddenly whirl around and trip a grown man behind her. They saw him fall to the ground and her aim to kick him in the head, but him grabbing her foot instead, bringing her to the ground. They saw three young children run off, and the man grab the oldest's arms behind her back and grab her in a head lock. How he quickly pulled his arm back from the sting of her bite and then his fist coming across her face.

Yet not a word was ever said. Many turned a blind eye, returning to their daily routines. Others just watched. Not a case was filed to the police until later that day by her parents.

Even when another car pulled along the side of the road and took the two away, there were no apparent witnesses.

_Just don't lose your sense of light_

_Please._


	5. Chapter 4: Incarceration

**S****u****m****m****a****r****y****: Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.**

In order to once again claim the world, Pitch had to trick a winter sprite. The Guardians had been too focused on themselves and not in stopping Pitch until it was too late, and are now paying the price. The remaining Guardians must now hold on to the one called "Shadow Creeper" until they can find Nightlight, the one The Man In The Moon has told them to temporarily recruit. But little do they know she is a target for Mischief.

Now hell-bent on capturing the "Shadow Creeper," Jack Frost must bring it back to Pitch, to fulfill their hold on the world by plunging it into another Age of Darkness. But what exactly does this Shadow Creeper have that will help to aid Pitch's dominance?

_*Jack/OC  
__Tooth/Jack  
__Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

**_M for language, death, future adult content and maybe graphic writing._**

* * *

**I feel like this is a little sloppy. I was up really late writing this instead of an essay due soon... Sorry for whatever crapiness in here.**

**This takes place several years after chapter 2.**

_Listen to: "ghost in the machine" by Ghost Town_

* * *

**C****h****4****: ****I****n****c****a****r****c****e****r****a****t****i****o****n**

* * *

Windows rattled and clattered in the wake of his passing air. The streets below were frigid and paved with ice. He snickered at the sound of the far away traffic, listening, waiting in anticipation for a lone—unfortunate—vehicle to roll across the "gift" that he left.

Jack smiled, finally hearing the sudden screeching of tires across a particular patch of black ice.

He sat atop the ledge of a building, observing his handiwork below. He swung his legs slightly like a child in excitement, letting out a laugh at the sound of shouting and shattering glass.

It's been a century since Jack Frost first heard the rumor of the Shadow Creeper, and ever since, he has become hell-bent on finding him. He knew this spirit could be an important piece to their plans for another Dark Age, and he wasn't about to let some shadow get away from him.

The city below was quiet, except for the frantic honking from the building up of traffic—the noise of a loud crash shattered the night as a truck skid uncontrollably into a nearby store, trapping another car with it. He gave a sound of shock at the sheer volume of the accident.

In the years of his pursuit, he's seen a war, many deaths, a nuclear plant meltdown back in Ukraine; and the disasters he's caused, too numerous to count.

"Ah, sweet chaos." He leaned a little off the ledge for a closer look, noticing the passenger in the truck responsible was moving, and a dark wet mess dripped down the driver's face.

_'Oh, no,' _he tisked. This couldn't happen.

The driver wasn't going to move again, that he could tell. But his wife... His poor, wounded, pitiful wife was literally dying to wedge the cold door open.

_'Well... We couldn't have that, could we? There was no way her husband's corpse had burned into her memory just yet...'_

Jack stood up, ready to float down to freeze the passenger door closed, but stopped sensing another presence nearby. Staff already in hand, he whirled around, ready to pierce icicles thru his intruder.

He had to squint to make out the figure atop the next rooftop thru the darkness.

Silence passed, mainly him trying to formulate a plan of what to do if the person was a mortal. A question, or rather a comment, broke the quiet instead.

"Looks like one heck of a crash..."

Jack noticed his intruder had a rather high voice for a male.

"...Eh, Frost...?"

He looked in shock. Since Erik's death, he had become so used to only Pitch being able to see him. He pulled his hood further over his head.

_'They can see me...'_

"Who the hell are _you_."

The figure strolled towards him, and he realized it was a female. She ignored his rudeness. "Quite frank aren't we," she cooed rather darkly.

His grip tightened around his staff watching her bound across their short distance to stand at the opposite end of the rooftop.

"How do you know me?"

She snickered. "Who wouldn't; who hasn't heard of fucking Jack Frost?! You're a goddamn legend. I'm jealous."

His face scrunched up in confusion. Did she just praised then insulted him in one sentence, he thought to himself.

"I asked you a question: now who the hell are you...!"

She turned to the scene below. The bright lights of the paramedics bounced off the buildings, illuminating the night in bright reds and blues. The screams of a woman wedged in her car barely reached their ears.

"You did all that...?" She ignored him.

Jack threatened between gritted teeth, "I swear I'll freeze off all your damn limbs if—-"

"Or what," she cut him off. She was in his face one instant then the next behind him. Jack's face was whipped to the side by a sudden force as she passed—she hit him.

Jack felt his face burn at the start of a bruise. He growled.

"If you wanted to kill me, wouldn't you have done it a century ago?" She breathed in his ear.

When he turned around, aiming to shoot, she was already several feet away out of arms' reach. She watched his head shake almost spazz-like, then his lips pulled back in a snarl as he was about to make another threat.

"Ever heard of the Enredadera de las Sombras? That's from Hispanic origin, if you didn't possibly know that," she didn't allow him to speak. "The Ombre Rampant, or the Tin Kar'yeryst-ulesnyk? Or maybe a name you might understand better—Shadow Creeper."

_'Wait, what?'_

_This_ is it!? After all these friggin' years, he thought he was looking for a man or ghostly body. Never would he have thought that it was some midget who had made countless people of all ages break out in cold sweats and wet themselves at night. Much less a girl.

"Oh, so _you're _Shadow Creeper..." This put one of his lopsided smiles on his face.

"Ghost, banshee, shadow people, whatever you wanna call it—even though they are all highly incorrect." She tried to get a good look at him the best she could thru the shadows of his jacket, but failed. "What, you got a beef with me?"

Jack lowered his staff. "No...just slightly surprised. ...And I was just kinda wondering..."

She didn't like the way he was looking at her, or rather _felt_ the way he stared at her. A little thought ran across her mind that told her to run. "Wondering what? Spill it."

If anyone knew Jack Frost, they should knew that he was always up for a good time, a laugh or joke. He represented 'fun' after all.

But this wasn't Jack.

Not anymore.

"That if you'd wouldn't mind..." he scratched his chin putting on the appearance as if he was actually nervous, "maybe...coming with me..?" P She raised an eyebrow.

_'Damn it, how can she still be skeptical?! She obviously liked my show.__.__.__'_

"There's this new restaurant that opened a week ago. Five stars. And I was hoping to not raid it alone, so..."

She crossed her arms and took a few steps closer, but kept one foot in the dark. He saw she wore a pair of shorts and a pull over hoodie, much like he did, but that was too big for her.

"And where exactly is this so-called restaurant?"

_'Yes! She actually fell for it,'_ Jack thought a little too triumphantly. His smile would have darkened if it were visible. _'I'll have this bitch in the bag in no time!'_

" Paris, France. Dim lights. Fancy chairs. Desserts, appetizers, wines, cheeses—the works." He held out his hand.

She looked at him—it was almost too inviting.

"So whadaya say, will ya?"

Jack and the Shadow Creeper had actually had a sort of run-in several decades back, even if he didn't remember or had known. He had been chasing after a group of kids, threatening them of ice and black fingers. She had been annoyed at the moment and had caused him to trip on a large overhanging branch as he flew. One thing led to another (of several curses and name-calling from him, all met by her silence) and she had eventually led him inside a house—into the bathroom—where she planned to lock him in and make images dance around in his head, wiping that damn grin off of his mouth.

He had never actually seen her before. But she did give him a fright back in the bathroom—all he had seen was the dark shadow of her back. Then he had practically jumped out of his skin seeing her silhouette turn around so fast and pressed her front and hands against the hazy shower door. She knew it had to have looked like a scene from a horror movie; she couldn't stop laughing at how fast he had flown out of the house.

But this situation was not of fun and games. Never had she seen his face, and to now hear him ask—out of the blue—to come with him, did not add up.

She had been told things about Jack Frost by Sandy , and the more she stared at him, the more she was convinced to just walk away.

A part of Jack didn't seem like it should add up... Something about him just appeared so...dark. And not because of the shadows and how little lighting there was outside.

His hands looked hard and cold. She knew he could freeze a person to death with a single touch. He could kill you slowly and painfully, freeze you from the inside out until your lips were a dark purple and it hurt to breathe. And how'd she know all this?

She'd seen him do it.

But yet it didn't frighten her.

A loud explosion disrupted to night. She felt her skin prickle from the sudden heat from the blast below. Looking over the side of the building, the truck, car and entire front of the store had gone up in raging flames that were rapidly eating the remains of the building.

It was chaos.

The asphalt below was more of a Slip-'n-Slide as many time the firemen fell, hard.

When she wasn't paying attention, Jack tapped the end of his staff on the ground, watching the ice make a faint line down the side of the building and across the asphalt to trap the fire hydrant in a covering of ice. He stuck his tongue in his cheek to hold in his smile, watching the firepeople whack helplessly at the frozen hydrant.

Noticing Jack then take a step closer is what made her turn back around.

She shook her head, ready to reject his offer when a sudden boom sounded above them. What a surprise they got to see a giant sleigh appear in the sky pulled by reindeer; she watched it with little surprise. Jack's stare of rage was unmistakable.

"NO! !"

She flinched at his scream.

He aimed his staff at the sleigh, shouting as ice shot from its crook in random directions. She barely moved out of his line of fire in time.

She watched the fight as Jack pushed her to the ground, taking a step closer as the giant sleigh charged at full speed toward them, and watched it graze the top of his head. He whirled around, ice already firing crazily, but was cut off as a multicolored cloud exploded in his face before he could fully turn.

"What the..."

A winged creature charged like a torpedo towards the hooded winter sprite. He stumbled, but was unsuccessful not knocked off the building and he briefly turned his attention to it before firing back at the sleigh.

Jack turned back to her and seized her wrist, causing her to stumble then fall to a knee. She looked up and noticed a golden glow around them.

Jack yanked her closer, her head jerked as she was forced to stare in the dark shadows of his face.

"You are coming with me." His voice deepened as his threat dragged out each word. Jack watched as her eyes blinked, wide in shock.

Objects dropped around them like bombs. And the more she wondered, the more the bombs seemed to look like tiny people.

And for the first time, she could almost make out his face. She could swear she did.

She was too focused trying to look passed his shadows to see the tiny, dark creature slither up her arm, like a wet snake.

He growled; just his touch alone burned. She tried to pull away but his grip held firm.

His lips were pulled back in a snarl, his eyes narrowed in anger... But that's all she saw before a force yanked her into the air.

A screamed escaped her lips as she was ripped away from Jack and something tossed over her eyes. It was far too late to fight when she realized she was being shoved into a bag. And just as quickly she was blinded, a heavy drowsiness put her to sleep.

But as she was carried off into the portal, the Guardians took a last glance at the now-corrupted winter sprite. He was glaring at them, anger as clear as day. And right when they escaped through the portal, one last shrill, dreadful scream echoed in the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Appraise

**S****u****m****m****a****r****y****: Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.**

In order to once again claim the world, Pitch had to trick a winter sprite into falling under his control. The Guardians had been too focused on themselves and their duties, and had not caught onto Pitch's plan unto too late, and are now paying the price. The remaining Guardians must now hold on to the one called "Shadow Creeper" until they can find Nightlight, the one The Man In The Moon has told them to temporarily recruit. But little do they know she is a target for Mischief.

_*Jack/OC  
__Tooth/Jack  
__Maybe Tooth/Bunny_

**_M for language, death, future mature content and maybe graphic writing._**

* * *

Had to do some cleaning up in my around here. Thank you all you readers and I'm sorry for the rediculously long wait. So my laptop finally croaked, but I got a MacBook Pro! WHOO! But I couldn't connect it to the internet until today.

School is finally over! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN FOREVER :( but now I should have some free time between getting ready for college. so expect a few more chapters soon :)

Again, thank you all for sticking in here and please forgive me for the long wait.

To**_ LittleLottie187_:** thank you, your review helps a lot! What exactly are you confused about, maybe I can explain? Yes, my OC is...friends with Sandy, I guess you can say, and not with the other Guardians. The time line is supposed to jump back and forth from the present to the past to past-life as a sort of time spacer. I'll go back and add '_F__l__a__s__h__b__a__c__k_' to those that are set back in time if you'd like.

To** _NightWindAlchemist_:** I hope that was a good wow... ':)

* * *

_Listen to: "only" by Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

**Ch5:Appraise**

* * *

It was no surprise that Santa's workshop was busy, even in late February. Yetis kept occupied, many of them busy building presents for the new year. Several carried large mounds of toys to a room where those completed sat waiting for next Christmas. Other yetis carried out business elsewhere, whether it was baking another batch of cookies or shooing away elves, the North Pole was kept in nonstop motion.

Everything was going well.

Eddie, one of the yetis in charge, was on his way to report to Santa's office, but was surprised to find the large Russian burst through the large wooden double doors down the hall. Eddie grumbled in the language only North understood, speaking of the workers' progress, but stopped noticing the three other Guardians flanking him and a large sack slugged over his shoulder. His eyebrows were knitted together as he barked at the other legendary figures, his hard expression clearly said now was not the time. Eddie stepped aside in time to let them all pass, then went to tell his fellow yetis.

North waved for the Guardians to follow upstairs, ordering a trio of passing yetis to join them, and opened a door to a large room overlooking the gigantic globe.

The four had not said much after escaping thru the portal, all thinking about Jack Frost and concerned about the sprite asleep inside the sag slugged over North's shoulder.

It had been the first time they all had seen Jack since he disappeared, since that failed Easter Bunnymund began to shrink. Since the day he betrayed them all by bringing back his teeth's preserved container instead of returning to help battle nightmares. Since he went back and joined Pitch. Neither of them had expected to run into him again, much less of what they saw.

North carefully loosened the knotted sack and set it in the center of the room, then backed up aligned the others at the edge of the room. He let out a heavy sigh, raising his hand to message the bridge of his nose.

The room was large and very spacious. Polished wooden tile were the floor. Glass walls covered both sides of the room, overlooking the snowy scenery of the mountains outside on the right and the workshop to the left, not allowing any form of darkness in the room.

Sandy floated above the sack and gave it a light tap to wake its sleeping occupant (since he had been the one to put her to sleep). He looking up expectantly hearing a groggy groan from inside.

North gripped the handle of his swords, ready; Bunnymund held up a pointed boomerang in each hand in defense. They all knew a sprite like this could be dangerous, but how much exactly they didn't know, but they were not willing to take any chances.

All the Guardians had their weapons at the ready except Sandy. He twiddled his thumbs, his gaze darting from them to the bag nervously.

Once again, the room was deathly quiet as they waited for him to come out, for a sound, anything. The yetis beside them took a battle stance, ready for in case their guest decided to attack.

Moments, then minutes went by and still, nothing.

Bunnymund had now grown impatient. "Are you sure he's even in there?!" His arms crossed.

North ordered for the yeti beside him to go and inspect. All watched as the furry giant carefully opened the sack and cautiously peeked inside.

He frowned and turned to North, grumbling in accusing. He held up the bag showing it was dark and empty, then pressed it flat between his hands for emphasis.

Everyone's eyebrows arched in shock. The Guardians looked at one another. They had been sure they saw her stuffed into that sack just minutes ago.

Bunnymund was absolutely positive he had done his part and was not about to take blame, and made that known, yet not all too nicely.

The yeti tossed the sack over his shoulder, giving up on the situation. Just as it hit the floor, a blur shot out and tackled the tall yeti's legs.

Everyone looked up in surprise hearing the yeti suddenly fall to the floor. They were even more shocked to see a small girl standing behind him, staring at them wide eyed.

"_Oh, __no__..._.." She muttered, frozen slightly and hunched over the yeti, her arms out to her side for balance.

She was not young, but more petite. Wearing a black large pull-over hoodie, slide-in ballet shoes and denim shorts, Bunnymund guessed she might be a little younger than Tooth, maybe around Jack's age.

"Where-where in bloody hell did _you _come from?!"

She just stared at him, her mouth parted, not knowing how to respond.

Tooth fluttered towards the girl, keeping a safe distance. "You are the Shadow Creeper, by any chance, aren't you?"

She straightened up. They began to think she was a mute like Sandman after several more moments of silence, until finally asking, "Why would the Tooth Fairy care to know anything of that?" Her voice held no resistance, but still snark.

Tooth eyed for a moment before hovering back to North's side.

"Are you the Shadow Creeper, as they call it, or are you not," North ordered sternly.

"I am. Why would that be of any importance to you all? Aren't you supposed to be working year-round for presents or hiding eggs or exchanging tiny bones for money." She made air quotations with her fingers when talking about their jobs.

She looked around, noticing the lighted room and the yetis taking a defensive stance. Her brows furrowed at the start of suspicion. "...Why am I even here?!"

"This is very important business," North's voice was gruff—serious. "Man in Moon had wanted us to bring you here to discuss with you."

"You know you could have just actually _talked _to me like a _normal person_, instead of kidnapping me."

Bunnymund scoffed, "well that'd might have been a great idea if we could ever _find_ you."

She crossed her arms.

"Shadow Creeper," North paused, seeing her scrunch her nose at the sound of her name. "Eh, Shadow..."

Her eyebrow raised a little—curious.

"'Scuse me Mr. Saint Nick, but how in heaven's forsaken did you all even see me. _No one _is supposed to know where I am," she chuckled dryly, "after over a hundred years, _now _you all want to communicate, to _'talk'_?!"

Sandy exhaled nervously, turning to North in hopes that he would hurry and get to the point.

"Shadow, we mean no harm." North put his swords away.

Her forced grin disappeared as a realization dawned on her.

"Well, it wasn't exactly easy, mate. Sandy here—-"

Shadow had already turned to the short man, abruptly ending his sentence. Her expression darkened greatly.

"_You sold me out!_"

Sandy looked shocked. He twiddled his fingers, shapes forming and disappearing rapidly above his head as he tried to find the right thing to say. But Shadow wasn't having that. He knew he was guilty.

"I can't believe you!" She began stalking towards the short man. "I asked you—nicely—to never tell, and _still!_"

Extremities began pouring from her mouth. Curse words, accusing words.

The faint flickering of the lights overhead is what made Tooth look up, and noticed the room growing steadily darker. She tapped North frantically to get his attention but he was fixed on he enraged girl walking towards them, his hands back on the handles of his swords.

The room was picked specifically to keep her from using her powers, by shrouding the room in only light.

"Sandy~" Bunnymund glanced at him, his tone sounding like a nervous warning.

The lights above flickered, daring to blow any minute. The shadows danced menicingly around he room. One of Tooth's fairies shrieked from fear in her ear.

Shadow jabbed a finger at the sandman, harsh words still pouring from her mouth. She then darted towards them, her hands outstretched, her hands positioned as if to strangle them. The two yetis ran after her, one yanked her back by her arms and the other stood ready in case she got away.

Sandy tugged North's pants and gestered to let her go. But North did not so much as give a downward glance.

When the yeti turned around, the small girl's arms were held out to her sides at an awkward angle by his elbows, a deep frown was carved into her face.

"Now, Shadow," North took several steps closer, and rubbed his hands together. He stared her in the eyes. "You must cooperate with us, or there will be dire consequences."

Sandy slapped North's leg and he finally looking down. Sandy pointed at her just in time to see her yawn, and North noticed her eyelids drooping.

Sandy formed a tiny image of a girl stretching and yawning then climb into a tiny bed made of sand, letter 'Z's floating from her mouth.

North frowned.

_'She's really cranky,'_ he wrote in gold above his head.

North furrowed his eyebrows. How is _this _crankiness, he thought, watching her.

The lights flickered once more before Sandy flicked a handfull of dreamsand in her face, and watched in satisfaction as her head slumped to the side as she fell asleep. North focused on her exposed neck, where a lone shadow lingered. The room was once again bright and the lights stopped, so there should be no form of shade at all.

Then he saw it move.

The shadow coiled along her neck as that of a small snake. Except for the fact that it was black, and appeared to shimmer like crystallized sand...

Sandy must have seen it as well, because in the next moment he had peeled it off of her, much like a leech, not seeing it leave a thin trail of blood behind. Sandy then transformed the snake-like nightmare into a happy lizard in the palm of his hand. It then dispersing it into golden sand and evaporating in the air.

Sandy dusted his hand off as if completing a hard day of work.

Tooth could only stare.

Sandy glared up at North, no doubly thinking "I told you so!" He flung his hand out to the side as if to say 'see?!'

"Well that hopefully explains her attitude," Bunnymund remarked a little snarky.

***~.*~.~***

Shadow opened her eyes to see Tooth standing over her. She realized her fingers were probing her mouth. Shadow barely stopped herself from clamping her teeth around the Tooth Fairy's fingers.

"North," Toothiana called almost singsong-like.

Light flickered off of glaciers outside and danced across the blankets; the room here had suddenly shrunk a lot smaller. Shadow looked around noticing she was on a bed, and saw Sandy sitting at the end of her feet, a shy grin spread across his face. She also noticed she had been stripped of her hoodie and was lying in only her shorts and spaghetti-strapped tank top.

Shadow frowned.

Moments later the large man, known as North, barged thru the door of the bedroom.

Shadow glared at him.

"You have a sprained ankle and a bad-looking freezer burn on your arm," Tooth decreaded after a through medical analysis while Shadow was asleep. She looked as if there was more she wanted to say, but held her tongue instead.

Shadow stared at North, her eyes hard and saying everything her lips weren't.

Confusion. Determination.

Mostly anger.

North was scolding her on one thing or another. She wasn't listening and was glaring intensivly at Sandy. He did everything but meet her gaze.

She tuned North out for some time the room became quiet, and still it were minutes until words were spoken. Sandy found his fingers suddenly very interesting.

"What do you want from me."

Tooth blinked. "Excuse me?"

"So you all kidnapped me and brought me to your hideout for one reason or another, I hope. So what do you want from me?" This time it sounded more of a question, "'Cause I hope there's a reasonable explanation."

North opened his mouth, his large hand already leveling with Shadow's face, and was cut off as Aster stood up straight on his hind legs. "Hold on—-h-hold on," he stuttered, getting frustrated. "Of anything, you should be thanking us for saving your behind back there."

Shadow scoffed and sat up in the bed. Her eyes looked straight ahead, focusing on nothing in particular, although it was clear she was speaking to Bunnymund. "Of what?! I and everyone in here know that there was nothing other than the norm going on. For whatever reason of your paranoia, it's not true and I wasn't going to do anything to 'jeopardizing your believers,'" she made air quotients with her fingers about the children of the world.

"It's not you we were worried about," Aster's ears flattened against his head as he stalked to stand in front of her, "it was that messed-up little dipstick that wanted to massacre us."

And then to everyone's surprise, Shadow barked a laugh.

"You mean that walking snowman!?" She looked up at the giant rabbit standing beside the bed and couldn't help the sly grin that spread across her face, "he's harmless!"

"He could kill you." Bunnymund's voice was low, no longer angry.

"So could you," Shadow shot back just as calmly, "but I'm not seeing any throws."

Once again, the Guardians were left quiet. And before they could speak any further, Shadow pulled the blankets back and jumped down. Besides a flinch when she landed on the floor she didn't show any other emotions other than irritation and anger, and leant against the bed and folded her arms. "Well it was nice to chat, but—-"

"Shadow, I do not think you are understanding the importance here."

She strained to not roll her eyes, and turned to North. "What importance?" It was no a genuine question.

"That it is very dangerous for you to be out there," North indicated the world outside, "alone. At this moment, that is. ...You see...we need you here. ...We were advised to get your help."

She raised an eyebrow.

"If this has anything to do with your Christmas rounds or any other holiday—-"

"It has to do with all holidays; with every day. Man in Moon told us that you need to help us—-"

"Oh, now there's the Man in the Moon in this..." She scoffed under her breath.

North had obviously heard the comment and he frowned. North unfolded his arms to point a large finger at her chest, his large boots making loud thuds across the floor until he stood not far from her. His accent was thick as his frustration grew.

"Shadow Creeper. We were warned that something very terrible will be brought on by someone very sinister. And in order for that to never happen, you are not permitted to leave premises."

This made her eyes grow wide.

"Yes, they are orders from Man in Moon, but me as well—-"

She stood up straight, defensive. "_You **can't** keep me here!_" she interrupted.

North continued as if she had never said a thing. "-—This is not only for your safety, but everyone else's lives as well." North gradually took a step towards the short girl.

His bright blue eyes were not going to rest until he was sure, she knew.

"Understand?"

Shadow didn't need to sneer, the displeasure was clear on her face. But yet her head dipped just slightly.

Sandy looked from the large Russian and back to Shadow nervously. North had no idea who he was dealing with, Sandy knew, and one wrong move could cause the death of all of them.

Her fists clenched at her sides. And Sandy became very antsy. He waved his hand trying to get North's attention, but failing.

"You don't control me." Her voice low.

"Shadow, this is for your own good—-"

"_This is from what some gigantic floating mass in the sky 'told' you_." By now, Shadow no longer held her tongue. "_How would **you** know what is best for me, huh!?_"

Tooth and Aster knew that this was a matter best dealt without their presence and proceeded to leave, but didn't look away from the scene in front of them. Sandy was the only one to notice that the door to the bedroom's closet was open, exposing the darkness shadows inside.

Shadows.

_'Oh no!'_

North did not notice the exclamation mark appearing above Sandy's head.

Shadow grew increasingly angry by the second until she was practically shouting. "You think you know e'erything about e'eryone. I _**doubt**_ you know_**anything**_ I've been through, _Santa!_" She spat the name, more from frustration. There were more things said, but they were not the nicest or cleanest choice of words.

North had hardly noticed the room quickly growing darker, or the long dark tendrils stretching across the floor from the dark closet just behind him.

"Sandy! The dreamsand!" Bunnymund shouted and the short man jumped. _He_ noticed.

Sandy panicked, looking back and forth from the pair arguing to the two in the doorway. He couldn't think.

"Sandy! NOW!"

And that was the last thing she remembered before a warm, fuzzy sensation came over her once again. Before she was knocked out by a particularly large ball of dreamsand. Because the next thing she knew she was waking up back under the covers with restraints binding her wrist to the sides of the bed.

She tugged at the cloth but Kris Kringle proved his skills in knots—there was no escape.

A loud shout escaped her throat.

She had lost control again. That has to be the only explanation that required the need for restraints to be used. She hung her head. She was frustrated with herself more than the Guardians. She knew that because of this incident, she wouldn't be able to use the shadows to break out now for some time.

She sat there for sometime, too many thoughts and schemes running thru her head. And the pain from her ankle and her upper arm catching her attention now and then.

Sleep still ebbed at the edge of her conscious despite her trying to shake it off.

She tried to think of what to do when she got out, of the houses to scope out, of those she'd been meaning to visit for some time. Of Sandy...

Sandy and the other Guardians. ...She tried to think of anything to take her mind off of the betrayal of the short golden man. Of happy things. Of going back to her palace she treated like a getaway beach house. Of upcoming Thanksgiving and the following Halloween. Of the parties to come. Of spring and Bunnymund's Easter egg hunts she was really considering sabotaging.

Of what they were saying earlier...of why they seemed so insistent that Jack Frost would do something horrible... She had never had a real conflict with him before, so naturally, she did not understand the Guardians' feelings.

Shadow began replaying back everything in her head, from earlier that night, to when she ran into Jack, to now.

Why did she go down that rooftop, she wondered to herself, if she hadn't she would have never been in this.

Why didn't she go the other way, like she originally thought? Why did she listen to Jack instead of leaving, ignoring him?

"Dammit Jack, why did he have to start shooting at them in the first place. The hell is his problem..."

She sighed to herself but the breath stopped midway her throat. Her body froze in fear knowing that that voice did not belong to any of the Guardians.

That voice...should not be here...

"_Because I've had enough of not being believed in_."

* * *

**The Guardians kinda left Shadow hanging there didn't they lol wonder how exactly she is supposed to help them...**

**But OH NO! Who is the mysterious voice in the room? ? What is Shadow going to do, and when she is so...helpless..? What should happen?! ?**

**I was considering some mature content next chapter. what do you all think about that?**


	7. Chapter 6: Disclose

**S****u****m****m****a****r****y****: Slightly AU, set somewhat if in the middle of the movie, it took a different turn. Mentions of Dark!Jack. And a much more evil Pitch.**

In order to once again claim the world, Pitch had to trick a winter sprite into falling under his control. The Guardians had been too focused on themselves and their duties, and had not caught onto Pitch's plan until too late and are now paying the price. The remaining Guardians must now hold on to the one called "Shadow Creeper" until they can find Nightlight, the one The Man In The Moon has told them to temporarily recruit.

But little do they know she is a target for Mischief. And who is hellbent on capturing her.

_*Jack/OC_  
one-sided _Tooth/Jack_  
m_aybe Tooth/Bunny_

**_M for language, death, future mature content and maybe graphic writing._**

* * *

_Listen to: "dreamer" by Gh__ost Town_

* * *

**Ch6:Disclose**

* * *

Shadow ceased her struggling, her body paralyzed momentarily. She stared wide eyed in front of her, gaze intent on the empty space at the end of the bed she occupied.

That voice...

_"Because I've had enough of not being believed in."_

...There was no way...

Shadow's wide eyes darted to the open closet far to her right. Her struggling became more earnest, but stopped when the figure stepped out of the dark closet.

"...Unlike you."

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise at her guest, then narrowed back to their normal hostile look.

"Jack," she stated as either a mutual greeting, acknowledgment, or both. "How'd you get here?"

He didn't answer and she saw him tuck away something in his pocket. His gaze studied the large bedroom instead. Shadow felt her heart stop when his eyes fell upon her, and she hissed a curse to herself under her breath for being stuck in this predicament.

"You didn't answer my offer earlier."

"What offer," Shadow muttered aloud. Then it hit her: to go to that restaurant in Paris. "Oh, that. ...Well..." She stalled, thinking of how to tell him 'no,' when she frowned, an evil smirk playing her lips. "I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

Jack had been looking around the room but he now snapped his neck in attention to her. "You really don't want to play that game, sweetheart."

That got just the response he hoped, and he grew a dark smile watching Shadow frown and stick her chin out defensively.

"I asked first."

"No. Actually, I did."

"Ladies first, remember Frosty?" He had called her an annoying pet name, so she wasn't going to let herself be the only victim.

Jack's stance changed and she saw his grip on his staff tighten. He warned, "don't make me angry."

"Well too bad. Petty little nicknames aren't so fun when it's you, huh?"

Jack glared at her. Shadow's heart jumped again watching him take a few warning steps toward her.

He still wore that damn hood and all she wanted to do was rip it off to finally fully see his face instead of glimpses and shadows.

"My offer lasts only until the end of today..."

"This is ridiculous arguing like this..." Shadow felt in...the condition she was in. And she voiced this out loud, much to Jack's amusement.

"Well then...let's _not_ argue like this..."

Shadow gave a questioning look wondering what he could possibly be thinking _now_. Her eyes grew wide once more as he sat along the edge of the bed and leaned over beginning untying Santa's supposed-to-be magically-bound ropes.

She didn't expect him to help her _at all_. This was _Jack Frost!_ At most, she had braced herself for him to freeze her hands and feet to ice and then break them off.

And his staff was propped against the bed. He _never_ put down his staff.

Jack had freed her right hand and was now leaned over her, undoing the thick rope around her left wrist. Shadow, despite the inner voice disagreeing, she took that opportunity to sneak a glance under his jacket's hood. But he swiftly back up on his knees when he noticed what Shadow was trying to do and she looked away, the slightest hint of nervousness shown for the first time.

She could tell he was upset. Angry even. They've never been this close in proximity, ever.

What else was she supposed to do?

"Can't I see? Just once?"

Jack's brows furrowed, not understanding what she meant.

She clarified: "you always wear that hood. Can't you take it off for once?"

Now he was frowning. But Shadow refused to say "please;" she refused to show submitment to someone like him. And luckily, he eventually didn't refuse.

Jack's appearance greatly contrasted what her suspicions had been. He looked a lot younger than his voice and tone let on, and his skin was much paler than she thought.

Her hand raised, her paling skin almost the complete opposite tone to his.

Shadow's now-freed right hand ran thru his messy hair—white speckled with dark grey, giving the appearance of a smokey white. The only thing that wasn't different were his eyes—they were just as stern and attentive and catching as she'd thought.

"Happy now?" Jack asked bitterly.

Shadow reached up with her other hand he just untied to run those fingers thru his hair. She noticed his eyes still hadn't left hers.

"Mmmm..." She didn't answer him, letting out a sound as if she was thinking, instead. Shadow shrugged.

Jack stared at her, his brows crinkling. And she was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he moved to place both hands and knees on either side of her, his body hovering above her. Instead of frowning even more, Shadow's eyes grew wide as he inched his face closer and closer...

His lips brushed hers just the slightest bit. He said something but the blood pounding in her ears didn't let her to hear.

"Wh-what'd you say?" Her voice suddenly became breathless and she cursed again, hoping it was just from reflex.

"Language," Jack warned, his deep voice sending vibrations thru her. "_I said_," he answered in mock annoyance, "what about now?"

Shadow swallowed. Why was she acting so wimpy and stupid?! There was nothing different as now. ...Just that she'd never been this close to anyone before, at least someone who could see her.

"N-now...?" She could feel her heart racing and her face became hard again. She scowled and opened her mouth to holler for him to get up when he leaned back onto his knees. Now she had room to breathe!

But instead of getting off of her, Jack merely leaned back and untied her ankles. She had been struggling so much, red rings were left where the rope hand been.

Jack glanced nonchalantly behind him and then at the space on the bed.

Shadow was really upset now. Before she could ask what he was staring at, Jack had picked her up, sitting back on the bed and dropped her on his lap, making her breathless once again.

Her fist balled up, ready to punch him; he saw this coming and grabbed her wrist, directing it away from his throat and to grip his shoulder instead. Shadow glared at the knowing, smart-ass grin on his face. And she suddenly realized she was straddling him, her knees holding her body up the only thing keeping them from touching. Her hands fisted his jacket.

Shadow leaned back to get away from Jack, but he wasn't allowing that. She felt his hand on her back press harder whenever she'd struggle, keeping her to him. He was stronger than she thought...

Shadow shook her head a little. Her body stiffened when his hand glided slowly up her body to rest behind her neck, his cool touch making her shudder.

"And now, little phantom?" He sat back slowly into the pillows, making sure to bring her down with him. Their faces were so close she could feel his cool breath tickling her nose. He rubbed his hands along her sides, happy she didn't have that oversized hoodie on. He liked this tank top better, though he'd much rather not have it on at all...

Shadow shuddered feeling his hands slide up to glide across her breasts and then down to hold her hips. She had to put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up.

"Jack..."

He looked up at her from under hooded eyelids. His grip returned to the back of her neck and he ushered her face closer... "Hmm?"

"Wh-what...?" She tensed again feeling a hand sliding into the back of her shorts.

"Relax~" he purred in her ear.

Her arms wobbled. "W-we... Jack, we-we shouldn—-"

Shadow didn't finished, her voice broke off into a gasp as Jack's lips touched hers. Oh, was the feeling not like any other.

By now her mind has turned to mush, rationing going out the window.

Jack took the opportunity of her gasp to delve past her sweet lips. She whimpered feeling his tongue play with hers and his hand grab a handful of her hair. His temperature here was drastically different than the outside of his skin. Her hands where no longer grabbing his jacket angrily.

_'His tongue was even softer than his mouth...'_

That's when Shadow noticed just _how_ close they were—her back stood erect when his hips slowly bucked upward.

"Oh..._oh god_...!" She gasped involuntarily once more. In the back of her mind, Shadow knew this shouldn't happen. Somewhere in the back of her mind, that voice there was going to come back and bite her in the ass. But right now, that thought _was_ not what she was focused on at the time.

Jack tangled his fingers into her dark hair. He forced his hips up again and he french kissed her again, smirking at the shaking breaths she took. He had her right where he wanted her; if he had to bring her back to Pitch, he might as well have some fun with her before Pitch did whatever he needed with her.

As the minutes ticked by, so did all of Shadow's rational sense. With each thrust, Jack made sure the next was faster and firmer, making her breath hitch higher. His vise tightened. Jack could feel her breath against his neck quickening and coming out in shorter and shorter puffs. She had little to no defense as his hands explored her body.

Shadow leaned up and arched her back, giving him a nice view of her chest, her hands ruffling her already-messy hair. Jack gave a pointy-toothed smile. It was a devil's smile. Shadow looked down at him from under half-closed eyes. Her eyes had darkened greatly and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad.

"Shadow..."

She looked down, little surprise shown on her features when she paused. Jack had never called her name before. His narrowed blue eyes never left hers. She looked down, watching the fingers of one hand twine with hers.

"Hmm...?" She didn't want all this talking right now. She just wanted...

She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget everything, even if the time would be temporarily. Just to feel just a little better. But was this the right way...? With Jack, even at all...?

She wanted him to shut up.

Shadow felt his fingers fiddle with the fastenings of her shorts and buried her face in his neck again. She felt him take in a deep breath. He was smiling.

Before Jack could open his mouth, a heavy knock banged on the door. It wasn't a knock at all, but a pound of a fist. The two stopped, turning toward the bedroom door.

"_Shadow?! SHADOW! Open door this instant!_"

It was good ol' Saint Nick.

Jack growled deeply and Shadow knew she had liked it a little too much.

Jack pried her grip off him and sat up. Shadow sat back on her knees, the two having personal space in—she looked at the clock on the bedside table—almost an entire hour!

She jumped hearing a rather dangerous hit on the door. Any more and North was going to break the door down.

"Shadow!" he called again. "_Open door!_" It had not been locked when he left, so the only thought had been that Jack had done it.

Shadow turned back to Jack to find he wasn't there. The cool space where he had been sitting was the only indication he had existed there at all. Confused, Shadow looked from the door to the sheets in front of her lightly decorated with frost.

Another splintering bang on the thick door motivated her to jump out the bed, stumbling a little, and swing open the door . North fell on the carpet as if he had been putting all his weight against the door. Which Shadow no doubt knew he had been.

She looked down at him with a cold air about her, ignoring the yetis standing in the doorway who had come with him.

"Well you _did_ tie me up. You need to give me at least a little time first before breaking the door down."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update. Really, i've been busy with one thing after another, and now I'm starting college. **

**well, so i didn't want to make this too much, given this is just the beginning of the fic. is this mature enough?**

**and hey, if you like this story so far, would you mind check out my MoS short story called kiss it better.**

**review anyone?**


End file.
